Thoughts to Chances to Reality
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Possible Second Chances. Finally, what Sasuke always wanted is about to come true.


**I must really want to please my readers or just have an imigination that won't stop bugging me with story ideas and so I must write them down. Point is, I have somehow in one day, complete updates for my current stories- even Two Minds although that has already gotten two updates in one day- and two one-shots. So in total, I have given myself 6 writing projects. How does Stephen King do this, again? Anyway, enjoy Thoughts to Chances to Reality.**

**Disclaimer: Unless Sasuke and Hinata are a couple, then no I don't own Naruto**

She's been hurting. That's the first thing Sasuke had noticed when he had began checking in on her again. After the war, after the village was once again restored to peace, Sasuke had assumed Hinata would go back to her constant admiration and love for Naruto. But she hadn't. Sasuke was going to assume to that she had simply outgrown the habit, but then noticed the pain and then panic in Hinata's eyes when she had noticed Naruto coming her way. Instead of approaching the man Sasuke had assumed Hinata was in love, she simply turned the other direction and ran, saddness completely taking over her body. Sasuke gazed at her disappearing figure in shock and then turned to his best friend who had apparently not notcied her with an intent to kill. The only thing that stopped him was the girl in the opposite direction.

Sasuke had found Hinata in the training grounds, facing a training pole, her hands tightened into fists that turned her knuckles white. She was angry, definitely angry, and it had turned into down right fury when her fist came in contact with the dummy and it exploded into pieces along visible traces of chakara. If he was anyone else, Sasuke would've been down right terrified of the sight, but instead he just watched; his heart clenched in pain as he saw the tears falling from her cheeks and then her knees giving way from under her. His mind told him that it wasn't a good idea to approach her, that she would reject him; but Sasuke had basically told that voice to fuck off and found himself behind her, listening to the heartbreaking sobs that shouldn't be coming from her.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke had asked, his intended tone of indifference not there.

Hinata had jumped to her feet and spun around to meet his gaze. Her eyes were wide and wet with tears still falling from them. Sasuke watched this sight and had restrained himself from reaching out and wiping the fat drops of water from her pale skin. Instead, he kept his usual stoic mask and awaited her answer.

"S-Sasuke-san," Hinata said and avoided eye contact, "F-Forgive me, I didn't k-know you were here."

As always, she put others before herself, "I just got here, so what's wrong."

Hinata only bit her lower lip and hugged herself, trying to look at anything besides him. Sasuke found himself growing increasely frustrated, but kept himself stoic. If he forced her, then he would probably chase her away. Instead, Sasuke only looked over her shoulder towards the shattered remains of the training dummy, and then looked back towards her. Hinata caught on quickly to what he was getting at, and drew in more of herself.

"I...I..."

"Was it the dobe," he said without hesitation. When Hinata's emi-surprised face was presented, Sasuke felt jealousy ring up in him, "Everyone besides the dobe himself could tell you liked him."  
>Hinata's face turned red once more while her eyes once more avoided his. Sasuke carefully took a step towards her. Hoping for a moment to hold her if she ever needed it.<p>

"I...I..." she began once more, fresh tears once more falling from her eyes. Sasuke took another step, "I-I finally told him how I felt."

The news hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. She finally told him how she felt. When the hell did that happen. Sure it would have hurt even more if he had heard those words in person, but just the thought of her actually saying it still made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

"I see, and..." Sasuke pressed, his reserve breaking and the urge to find his best friend and beat his face in becoming stronger. He knew what had happened. She was angry, but torn. When she saw Naruto, she turned and ran away. It should be obvious what happened, but Sasuke wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"And...h-he...simply ignores me," Hinata said through a sob and before Sasuke knew it he was on his knees with Hinata in his arms, crying once more. His eyes widened at the news. Sasuke had thought the dobe had straight up rejecting, knowing the crush he still had on Sakura, but he didn't think he would ignore her.

"Wait, he ignores you?" Sasuke asked to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Hinata nodded, covering her eyes in shame. Sasuke's hand twitched in desire to move her hands away, "Why the hell does he do that?"  
>Hinata only shook her head, showing that she probably didn't know why. Sasuke once more surpress his violent urge and simply asked when Hinata had confessed. She was hesitate to say the least but had eventually caved in and told the event through harsh sobs and sniffles in which Sasuke had to strain to hear. When he had gotten the basic of it all, Sasuke had made a note to visit Naruto at his home and throw him out a window. She had gotten herself nearly killed for him, trying to help to defeat Pein, and in the process told her true feelings.<p>

Sasuke could understand it would be hard to reject a girl who had saved your life- maybe a little easier for him. But god damnit, ignoring her was even worse. In this type of situation, a girl needed closure. Would rejection hurt, yes, in any situation, but at the very least she would know where she stood.

Shaking his head, Sasuke watched with a breaking heart at the girl crying his arms. Feeling his breathing hitch, Sasuke took the chance to lift Hinata's head, so they were face-to-face.

"He's not worth it," he said, hoping she could see his true feeling in his eyes. For once, he was going to let someone see him vulnerable, "If Naruto doesn't have the guts to tell you what he feels, especially after what you did for him, then maybe he isn't worth crying over."

Tears were still free-flowing from her eyes, and her face screamed agony. Sasuke's heart was breaking with each beat for her, but he couldn't deny the growing anticipation and excitemnt. She was seeing him, the real him, and maybe there was a chance for him now.

"I-It still hurts," she admitted under a whisper.

"I know it does," Sasuke said as he began to begin wiping away her tears, enjoying softness of her skin, "But, you're a strong girl, and you'll find someone who loves you. Who knows, he might be closer than you think."

Despite, the agony still in her eyes, Hinata smiled, "You really think so?"

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk on his face as his lips were only a breath away from hers. The surprised expression Hinata's face would forever be ingrained in his memories as he had said, "I know so," and then claimed her lips. They were softer than before.

**Done. Are you guys satisfied? Hope so because I battled major writer's block to finish this one. Tell me what ya feel.**


End file.
